


A Meeting of Brothers

by nonnahsshannon



Series: Knights Upon a Time [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Message in a bottle, Reunions, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnahsshannon/pseuds/nonnahsshannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian discovers a new part of Storybrooke he had never seen and found a family member he thought might be dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting of Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is the six in the series that is continuously growing. I hope you enjoy the story and the characters as I have been enjoying playing with them.

It seemed every time he explored Storybrooke a new area. This time he had been wandering around the docks when he came across an open marketplace. It was filled with people milling around, some buying, and some trading. It was a wonderful site that reminded him much of his childhood. He was enjoying the sights and smells of home as he continued to walk through. Turning a corner brought another new area filled with shops and the like. There, off to the right, written in large bright lights was Tiana’s place.

He was drawn into the place by the aromatic smells of fantastic food. But more than that, he had a feeling that it was here he would find some sort of treasure. He was always one to trust those senses; after all it did involve treasure. He entered the restaurant and was immediately hit with these warm feeling. The place itself had a homey atmosphere and a feeling that everyone was welcome, even him. He looked around the place, taking in his environment, and then his eyes were drawn to the bar. There at the bar was a very familiar looking man, especially in the familial sense.

He did a double take making sure the man was actually there. None of his features changed nor did the man disappear. He slowly walked towards the bar knowing that he could be reunited with family; one he has been without for so long. He came up behind the man and as if knowing someone was standing behind him he turned around. He could not believe his eyes when they set upon him.

“Eric?” his voice stuttered in disbelief. Something he just did not do, he was always confident.

“Killian!” His brother’s voice reached out to him. He had not heard that voice in so long and he believed that it was one lost forever. He lost one brother and he surely thought he lost another.

“Let’s take a seat brother.” Eric led him to a table with a view out to the sea. A calming sight to the both of them. They spent many adventures in and near the water.

“You’re alive?” He was still in a bit of shock. “How are you alive?” “It’s a long story Killian. Why don’t we order some food?” His brother’s exasperated tone and look of tiredness stopped him from any further comments.

“What is good here?” “Everything that Tiana’s makes is amazing.” They eventually ordered food and in the meantime Eric began to tell the story of what happened to him. How he ended up in Storybrooke was another question and story all together.

“It was shortly before losing our kingdom when I was approached by a friend. He had asked me to become part of these knights to help protect the realms. I took him up on the offer and then our kingdom was gone shortly thereafter. I thought you were dead for the longest time.”

“You thought I was dead. I spent such a long time searching for you.” Killian spat out in restrained anger. He spent so much time alone and unsure if his family was alive. Even if he thought they were dead he still searched for any hint of someone out there.

“I did and I wish that I had heard that you were alive. I was transported into another realm and spent many years travelling through them with the group of friends I had made. We were recruited for many jobs in many different realms. I was on a mission at the time the curse hit and was not fast enough to get away. I was transported here and became a fisherman working on the docks. I’ve spent much of my Storybrooke life in this section, but I know I need to find my way back to my friends somehow.” Eric told the story with complete silence coming from his brother. Killian himself was lost in his head and the meanings of his tales. He had been without his brother for so long and now he had no idea what to do.

“Next you’re going to tell me that there are others alive that I thought were dead!” He was filled with much anger at just the thought that he had never knew.

“There might be. The realms are far enough apart, so there very well could be.” Eric was trying to placate Killian. There was much he did not understand and others that he would overcome. Inside Killian’s mind he hit a road block. He registered a flash of red, but nothing more. It caused his head to ache when he thought about it. It had never been like that before, he felt that this was a much more recent instance. That whoever or whatever his mind blocked had happened in the year back, but his entire being craved the knowledge.

Eric could tell his brother was having trouble remembering something, but he was able to tell exactly who it was. In the time spent back in the Enchanted Forest, he had met a certain mermaid again. He had been very angry to learn that she was still alive and he had not known. All he knew is that Ariel decided he was not ready to know about her again and caged all his memories of her. He hoped that she would undo them soon before it caused his brother even bigger problems.

“Come on, you can stay with me.” Their food had finally arrived, so he had them box it up to take with them. He paid for their meals and led his brother away from the restaurant calling goodbye to Tiana on his way out. He brought them to a place not far from the restaurant, a little shop of trinkets where above it contained his apartment. It was in his spare room that his brother would stay. The view from every room was of the ocean. In that view, Eric spotted something shining and coming towards his dock. A message in a bottle seemed to be his conclusion.


End file.
